It is often desirable to attach a fixture, such as a bed canopy, above a child's bed. Until now, such fixtures have been clamped to the headboard of a child's bed in such a way that the tubular support rod was pressed directly onto the wood of the headboard of the bed. Furthermore, this method exhibited deficiencies with respect to the manner of fixing to the headboard. Hereby the headboard of the bed was correspondingly impressed upon, and damage could also occur, depending on the material.